Charmed: The Power of Four
by Sidney Potter
Summary: Parker Halliwell is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the daugter of Patty Halliwell, and is a witch. She has three older sisters: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.
1. INFO Updated 12 19 11  Season 1

**Name:** Parker Halliwell  
><strong>Born:<strong> December 20, Halliwell Manor

**Martial:** Single  
><strong>Title(s):<strong>Charmed One

**Species:** Witch  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 4"

**Hair Color:** Brown, hinted with red  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Skin Color:<strong> White

**Siblings:** Prue Halliwell (half-sister), Piper Halliwell (half-sister), Phoebe Halliwell (half-sister)  
><strong>Parents:<strong> Patty Halliwell (_deceased_), Unknown, Victor Bennett ("father")  
><strong>Grandparents:<strong> Penny Halliwell (_deceased_), Allen Halliwell (_deceased_)

**Past Life:** P. Warren

**Basic Powers:** Spell Casting  
>Potion Making<br>Scrying  
><strong>Powers:<strong> Communicating the dead (also known as Medium)  
>Telepathy (mind-reading)<br>Control emotions  
>Mental shield<br>Summoning  
><strong>Magic Item(s):<strong> The Book of Shadows  
>The Halliwell Necklace<p>

**Fear(s):** Losing a family member, claustrophobia

**Occupation:** Student  
><strong>Loyalty:<strong> Halliwell family, Warren family, Charmed Ones

**First Appearance:** Something Wicca This Way Comes [Season 1, Episode 1]

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline (before season 1)<strong>

**1970 - **Prue was born.

**1973 - **Piper was born.

**1975 - **Phoebe was born.

**1981 - **Parker was born.

**1982 - **Patty died.

**1998 - **Grams died. (Six months prior.)


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes 1

**Title: **Charmed: The Power of Four

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Parker Halliwell is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the daughter of Patty Halliwell, and is a witch. She has three older sisters: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode: Something Wicca This Way Comes<strong>  
><strong>Season: 1<strong>  
><strong>Episode: 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>17 (season one)

* * *

><p><strong>October 7, 1998<br>Wednesday**

I was on the couch in the family living room. I was working on my homework when I heard the door open.

Piper must be home.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized.

"What else is new?" Prue said. She didn't go too much, but she went off a little on Piper.

"You know, Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrocution -" yada yada yada.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long I was in China Town."

I stared at her, not bothering with my homework. _Why the hell was she China Town?_ I thought.

"Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked us about her boyfriend.

"No but he did have roses and a package for you." I answered her, as Prue and I followed her into the kitchen.

"You know, why were you in China Town? I thought you had an interview?" I asked my older sister.

"I did and I went to the store after that." Piper answered.

Piper and Prue were my two older sisters. I have another sister, but she's in New York. They're all older then me, so I'm the baby of the family. Our mom died when I was an infant, so I really don't remember her and my dad's dead. We're actually half-sisters but we're still sisters.

Prue was the oldest, Piper came after her and Phoebe was after Piper then I was the last one born.

Piper went on about her job. She had to get ingredients.

"This might help me get the job." Piper said, holding a bottle up.

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked, as she was looking at the bottle that was in her hand.

"The secret ingredient to my recipe." Piper replied.

Piper loved to cook. And I'll admit, she's pretty wicked at it. Prue was like our mom. We have no mom, and I never knew her either, she had to raise us. Prue's more of a mom than a sister, to me anyway. She takes care of _everything_. No joke.

"Oh my God." Piper said, looking at the spirit board.

She picked it up. "Please tell me this is not our old spirit board?"

"It is." I told her. "I was helping Prue in the basement so she could find the circuit tester and I found it."

Piper flipped it over, Prue and I at one of her shoulders.

"_To my four beautiful girls, may this give you the light to find the shadows the Power of Four will set you free. Love, Mom._" Piper read mom's inscription on the board.

"We never did figure out what the inscription meant." Piper commented a second later.

"Well, she sent it to Phoebe who loved it and all..." Prue muttered, but I didn't hear the rest of it, but I knew it was something 'hard'.

"Oh stop it Prue, you're hard on her." I told Prue.

"Parker, the girl has no sense of the future." she told me.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper said, she was on my side.

"Well I guess as long she doesn't come around here its good news." Prue retorted, walking away to a different room.

Piper and I looked at each other for a moment. Then Piper left the room with her bag.

I noticed something moved on the spirit board. My eyes were wide. Maybe I was... seeing things?

No, wait. It's called a spirit board... but...

I was about to tell Prue and Piper, but Prue will just say I'm seeing things.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, I have checked <em>everything<em> but there's no reason why the chandelier isn't working..." I heard Prue talking to herself.

I went in the room, and Piper was there with her, while Prue had no knowledge of us being there.

"Uh… you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? Well, I decided you're right, it does need a makeover." Piper told her. I knew where she was going . . . Phoebe's coming back.

Hmm . . . I wonder where this is going.

"Well, we could rent out the room and reduce it." Prue suggested, as Piper and I followed her into the kitchen. "Pay rent… and help around the house in exchange."

"Phoebe's good with it." Piper said.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Piper, Phoebe's in New York."

". . .Not anymore." I said.

"What?" Prue asked.

Piper was quiet for a moment. "She's leaving New York. She's coming back and living with us." she answered.

I could tell Prue didn't like it.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked Piper and me, sounding a little angry. She was walking past us.

We followed our big sister into one of the main rooms.

"No, it's her house too. It was given to all of us." Piper told her.

"She's right, Prue." I told her.

"Whatever, Parker." she told me. "And yeah, _months_ ago Piper and we haven't seen or talked to her since."

"Well, _you _haven't spoken to her." I corrected. Piper and I talked or written to her.

"Right, I haven't. Look, maybe you two forgotten _why _I'm mad at her." Prue told us.

Well, no, we didn't forget about her!

"Well of course not, she has no where else to go!" Piper told our sister. "She has no job, she's in debt—"

"Right, and it's news?" Prue asked us. "How long have you known about this, anyway?"

"A couple of days! The both of us." I answered.

"Maybe a week ... or two..." Piper said.

"I lost count, but that sounds about right." I commented on Piper's answer.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked.

Just then, the door opened.

"Surprise!" and then the door closed. It was Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe." I said.

"Found the hiding key," Phoebe added.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper said, sounding a little nervous, as the two of us walked towards our sister.

The three of us had a quick hug.

"It's so good to see you." I told Phoebe.

"Isn't it, Prue?" Piper asked her.

"Speechless." Prue answered.

Then a car horn was blown.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the cab." Phoebe said.

"I'll get it." Piper said, as she took Prue's purse.

"Piper, that's _my_ purse." Prue told her.

Piper ignored her and went outside.

"I'll be in the kitchen." I said, going into the kitchen.

I heard Phoebe and Prue having a tense conversation. You see, Prue's ex-fiancée named Roger or whatever said that Phoebe touched him or whatever. Well, I don't think Phoebe didn't.

I think Roger is a pig-headed, self-centered bastard. I don't care, I hate him.

Piper and I went into the foyer, and Piper suggested something to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Prue said, walking off.

Phoebe shook her head, going to a different direction.

"'Kay I think we can try the group hug later." I called out to anyone who'd listen.


	3. Something Wicca This Way Comes 2 Redo

**Episode: Something Wicca This Way Comes  
>Season: 1<br>Episode: 1**

**Part: 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phoebe and I were in her room.<p>

I was listening to the news while Phoebe was looking at herself in the mirror.

Some nurse from the hospital was murdered in her apartment during this rainy yucky storm.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me." I heard Piper.

"Come on in." Phoebe said. Piper came in with food.

"Oh my God, I'm starving." Phoebe said, smiling and got onto her bed by me.

Piper nodded, and noticed the news and Jeremy was on.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy, what's he doing on the news?" Piper asked, setting down the tray.

"Ah, someone got whacked." Phoebe said.

"Whacked?" I asked.

"Phoebe, you've been in New York _way _to long." said Piper.

"Yeah, I should've stayed." Phoebe muttered.

Piper sat down on the edge of her bed.

"And why didn't you two tell Prue I was coming back?" Phoebe asked us.

"No, we couldn't do that." I answered.

"Yeah, we didn't want the locks changed." Piper added. "Besides you should've told her not Parker and me."

"Good point Chicken Little and Dewey." Phoebe said. (Piper was Chicken Little and I was Dewey.) "It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother than a sister."

"It's not her fault she practically had to sacrifice –"

"Her own childhood to help raise us." We all said. We knew this was true.

Prue stood in the doorway. "This is always the coldest room in the house." Prue said, putting down blankets on something.

"Thanks." Phoebe said,

Prue looked at her for a moment, then left.

* * *

><p>Piper, Phoebe and I were sitting at a table in the kitchen. We were in our pajamas. Phoebe was messing with the spirit board and I was thinking about my experience with it earlier.<p>

"So I'm glad you and Jeremy are still together." Phoebe said. "Where'd you meet him anyway?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. Where did you meet him Piper?" I repeated Phoebe's question.

"In the hospital cafeteria, the day when Grams was in. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel, and he handed me a napkin."

"Oh." said Phoebe.

"That's true love there." I joked. Phoebe smirked at that while Piper rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked. "It's, true?"

"Yeah, how romantic." Phoebe said.

"Well, it was." Piper admitted. "The napkin had his phone number on it."

"Oh how dreamy." I was mocking. "_Jeremy, is so cute, Parker! I mean, so cute that_—"

Piper gently hit the back of my head. Love you too, Piper.

"More popcorn?" Piper changed the subject. We didn't answer, but she went anyway.

"Hey Phoebe, that thing moved by itself earlier." I told her.

"Did not."

"Yes it did."

"No way."

"_Yes _way!"

Then the pointer pointed to something.

Phoebe gasped.

"I didn't do that." she told me.

I got up and got by her side. It moved again!

"Piper?" Phoebe and I called out to her.

"Piper get in here." Phoebe said, she sounded freaked out.

"What?" she asked.

"The spirit board. The pointer moved by itself." I told her.

"Stop it, it did not." she declined.

"Yes it did. It moved by itself earlier!" I told her.

"No it didn't." she said.

"Yes, it did." I told her.

"No it didn't." she said again.

"She's telling the truth, Piper." Phoebe was on my side.

"What's going on?" Prue came in.

"Parker said the pointer on the spirit board moved on its own. She said it did it earlier too. Phoebe's on her side too." Piper explained.

Phoebe and I put our hands up.

"It's true, I swear." I said.

"Swear to God, it did it all by itself." said Phoebe. "It spelled "A-T"."

"You moved it." Piper accused.

"No, she didn't!" I told her.

"Phoebe, you used to push the pointer." Prue said.

"We're not lying, it moved. I didn't make it, and neither did Parker." Phoebe defended us.

"Look." I said, putting my hands onto the pointer. It didn't move. Now I looked bad.

Prue and Piper started to leave, and it moved again!

"Oh my God, it moved again!" I said.

Prue and Piper turned around.

"Will you two stop it?" Prue asked.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Playing your stupid little games!" Prue said.

"We're not doing anything! I swear to mom." I said, letting go.

Prue and Piper started to leave.

"Ah!" said Phoebe, as she got up. Piper turned around.

"Did you see that?" I asked her, since the pointer moved again.

"I think so." said Piper.

"We told you we weren't touching it." Phoebe said.

It started to move again.

"Prue?" Piper called out.

I was spelling what the spirit board was saying.

"What is it?" Prue asked, sounding annoyed.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." I said, revealing what I wrote down on a piece of paper.

_ATTIC_

"Attic." Phoebe read.

The lights were flickering, and the lights went out. Only the candles were giving us light. The four of us stood there.

"Don't you think we're perfectly safe here?" I heard Prue ask Piper.

"Don't say that. People who say that in horror movies is the one next." Piper said quickly.

She's right. I've watched a bunch of horror movies like _Halloween _and _Friday the 13th_ and other ones . . . mainly with Phoebe.

Phoebe and I went upstairs. She shined her flashlight on the attic door, and turned around.

Then the door opened. All by itself!

"Phoebe?" I asked.

She turned around and saw the door. It was wide open.

We walked slowly in the room, and Phoebe shined her flashlight on objects. Then a light all by itself shined onto a chest or box or whatever. And that box was literally glistening all by itself.

"What the hell?" I whispered, as I went closer to it. It stopped shinning and a minute later, I opened it.

"Man, there's dust, everywhere." I whispered to myself.

I picked up a book that had this, symbol on it. I picked it up and Phoebe shut the box.

We sat down and I opened it.

"The Book of Shadows?" Phoebe whispered.

I shrugged. Man, I would not get any sleep tonight.

I flipped another page. Phoebe and I read it out loud.

"_Hear now the words of the witches_ –" I started.

"_The secrets we hid in the night_ –" Phoebe read the next line. We each said a line.

"_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_ –" (Me)

_"The great work of magic is sought_ –" (Phoebe)

"_In this night and in this hour_ –" (Me)

"_We call upon the Ancient Power_ –" (Phoebe)

_"Bring your powers to we sisters four! -_" (Me)

"_We want the power_ –" (Phoebe)

"_Give us the power_ –" Phoebe and I said at the same time. Then the house started to shake. Phoebe and I looked at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked us.

Phoebe and I turned around and got up, walking towards them. I had The Book of Shadows in my hands.

"Uh, reading." Phoebe answered.

"In this, Book of Shadows we found it in the trunk." I added.

"Let me see that." Prue said. I handed the book to her.

"How'd you two get in here?" Piper asked us.

"The door opened by itself." Phoebe answered.

"Wait a minute, four incantation what kind of four incantation?" Prue asked us.

"It said there was something about four essentials of magic, and time and feeling." I answered.

"And the phases of the moon." Phoebe added. "If we're _ever_ gonna do this now, midnight on a full moon. It's the most powerful time."

"This? Do what this?" Piper asked, suspicious

"Receive our powers." Phoebe answered.

"Powers, what powers?" Piper asked. "Wait, _our_ powers you two included me in this too? You guys!"

"No, they included _all_ of us." Prue answered, then started to read from the Book of Shadows. "_Bring powers to we sisters four!_? It's witchcraft!"

"Let me see that." Piper said, and Prue handed the book to her. Prue stared at me and Phoebe. I was doing my best to look innocent.

* * *

><p>"Spirit boards, a book of witchcraft, all of these freaky stuff started since you arrived!" Prue accused Phoebe, as the four of us were walking down the steps.<p>

"Hey, the spirit board was doing it to me when you and Piper left me in the kitchen!" I added.

"Yeah, but I the pointer moved all by itself!" Phoebe defended herself.

"It doesn't matter. All this happened when you came along." Prue told her. "And don't tell me about the pointer moving by itself Parker!"

I kept my mouth shut on that.

"Everything looks the same." Piper changed the subject.

"Still needs work." Prue muttered.

"It feels the same, so nothing has changed!" Piper said. "Right?"

* * *

><p>I woke up, doing my daily schedule. Got up, took a shower, at breakfast and went to school, walking. I got no sleep last night.<p>

I was at my locker getting my things.

"Hi Halliwell."

I glanced sideways and it was my friend, Miles.

"Hi Miles." I looked at my tall best friend. "What do you want?"

"Got a pencil?" he asked.

"Nope." I lied.

"Too bad." he said, as he took an extra pencil and went off to homeroom.

"Oh my God." I said. Then, I saw a girl with blonde hair, in braids. She smiled at me, then, disappeared? What the hell just happened?

I shrugged, and went into homeroom/first period. Math.

I hated math. Fuck it for all I care.

I ws staring at my very boring teacher. This girl needs to be more... intresting.

_"Parker needs to sit straight up." _she said, annoyed.

Why so annoyed? I wondered, be happy! Then, she became all happy. Oh my God I am scared. Did I do this?

Hope not.

Why would I do this, how could I do it?

Maybe, I can affect the emotions? Hmm...


	4. Something Wicca This Way Comes 3

**Episode: Something Wicca This Way Comes  
>Season: 1<br>Episode: 1**

**Part: 3**

* * *

><p>I was in the pharmacy with Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe needed a prescription.<p>

"Where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked.

"In aisle three." the pharmacist answered, pointing.

Prue left and the pharmacist went to go get Phoebe's medicine so Phoebe and I followed her. Phoebe as usual, was talking about our powers.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers." I said.

"Everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, like money, antiques . . . it's what _normal _people inherit." Prue answered. "I want to be normal."

"Nobody's "normal", Prue." I told her.

"Parker's right. I think it's pretty cool. We're special." Phoebe said.

"Well I want to be normal!" Prue said, sounding annoyed. "Is this even aisle three!"

Phoebe and Prue were going back at each aisle.

"I'm NOT in the mood right now!" Prue said.

"Well, move it. The headache." I said. Then aspirin flew into her hands.

"You move things when you're upset." Phoebe observed. While I, accidently blew something up. I know it was me because Prue and Phoebe stared at me.

"Sorry, it was on accident!" I said.

"Oh Parker," Phoebe said. "Anyway, Prue, you don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't believe in you! Or Parker either!"

Phoebe and I crossed our arms.

At the same time, we said: "Roger." softly. Then more aspirin fell, onto the floor anyway.

"Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens." Phoebe said.

"He's dead." Prue shot at her, picking things up. I helped too, but I used my mind and put them back.

"No, he's very much alive." Phoebe told her. I thought he was dead, too. I guess Prue lied to me.

"He is to me. He died, the day he left mom." Prue told Phoebe.

"So?" I asked.

"So what, Parker!"

"So, he's dead to you. He's a button pusher, Prue! You're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back. Dad dad dad dad dad dad . . . ."

Prue got pretty pissed, and everything went to the ground.

"Feel better?" I asked Prue.

"It hurts." she muttered.

"The Book of Shadows said it would grow." Phoebe told our older sister.

"Grow to what?" she asked.

Pheebs and I smirked. Then the three of us started to laugh.

* * *

><p>The three of us went back to the manor. Phoebe pressed the machine button on the phone. It was that pig-head Roger.<p>

_"Prue, it's Roger. I decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk."_

I rolled my eyes and Prue came in the room, holding a cat.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she turned into a cat." she told us.

"Why is a cat in the house?" I asked.

"I don't know. Someone must've left the window open." she answered. "Did Piper leave a message?"

"She's going out with Jeremy." Phoebe answered. "And Roger called."

". . .Yeah I heard."

"Prue? Phoebe? Parker?" I heard Piper's voice.

"We're in here." Prue told her.

"Piper?" Phoebe and I asked.

"Quick, lock the doors, check the windows . . . there's not enough time."

Piper grabbed my hands. "Parker did the Book of Shadows say anything about how to defeat –"

"A warlock?" Phoebe and I said at the same time.

"Oh my God." Prue said a second later.

* * *

><p>Phoebe and I were scanning the book to find a answer. Then I saw it.<p>

"Phoebe, look!" I said, she saw it and read it out loud.

"_The Power of Four will set us free._"

"BRB." she said, running out of the attic. A minute later, her and our sisters came over to me.

"What is it?"

We all sat down, putting candles around us. We sat around the book too.

"Okay, so we put nine oil candles around us, wait there's only eight I counted." Piper said.

"Birthday candle." Phoebe said, holding one up with a liter.

Piper gave us this, "What the hell" look and asked, "Birthday candle?"

"We guess Grams ran low of witch supplies." I explained.

Phoebe lit the candle and put in a pan. (Not a cooking pan.) In a clay person (I think), Piper put sunk a red rose in it and said a spell:

"_Your love will wither and depart _  
><em>from my life and my heart.<em>  
><em>Let me be Jeremy, and go away forever.<em>"

She stuck a thorn in the person and put it on top of the burning birthday candle.

"Okay the spell's complete." Piper said.

"Let's hope it works." I said.

Smoke came up, I think it's working.

The four of us looked at it, and it exploded a second later.

The four of us gasped. Well, I yawned like, "bor-ing." haha.

"Second time today we see this." Phoebe muttered.

We started to clean up when Phoebe suddenly said:

"Wait! It didn't work!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I touched this and saw a flash, it was Jeremy. He's on his way here!"

The four of us ran downstairs into the foyer.

Prue ran to the door and opened it.

"Ah!" Piper, Phoebe and I gasped, seeing Jeremy. man, he looked horrible. . . .

Prue turned around and gasped too.

"Hello," he said, as the four of us backed up.

"Piper, Phoebe, Parker. . . ." Prue warned us, as she made Jeremy go back. The three of us ran upstairs, knowing Prue was wanting to handle this.

The three of us ran to the attic, waiting for Prue to come and she did.

"Phoebe, Parker you're right our powers are growing." she told us, as she came in and we locked the door behind her.

"Pile as many things in front of the door." Piper instructed us, as Phoebe, Prue and I were doing that.

"Can't keep me out, my powers are stronger." said Jeremy. Go to hell.

Jeremy was giving us a little speech, moving the objects (with his mind or something) out of the door's way and he blew the door up, causing us, witches to gasp.

"C'mon, we can defeat him! Remember the description on the spirit board?" Prue asked us, while we were starting to hold hands.

"The Power of Four will set us free?" I asked.

"Exactly!" said Prue.

Jeremy cast a fire circle around us.

"C'mon we gotta stay together." Prue said. We started to say the spell.

"The Power of Four will set us free! The Power of Four will set us free! The Power of Four will set us free! . . ."

We kept saying the spell as Warlock Jeremy changed fire into a wind circle. After a while, we finally blew him up, we were safe. We were shocked, but safe.


	5. I've Got You Under My Skin 1 Redo

**Episode: I've Got You Under My Skin  
>Season: 1<br>Episode: 2**

**Part: 1**

* * *

><p>I was in school, just reading a book since I finished my work.<p>

"Hey." someone whispered.

I looked up and it was my friend Maxine.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do we turn in our work?" she asked.

"Over there," I pointed, then something blew up.

Everyone looked up. Awkward. This is not the first time this happened.

I was in sixth period, and I could read everybody's thoughts.

_Does he like me?_

_She's hot._

_Halliwell is a smartass._

But everyone was annoyed with something. So, using my awesomness, I used my power to affect their emotions.

* * *

><p>"I'm ba-ack!" I sang, as I closed the door behind me. I went to Maxine's house to help her with history - not her best subject.<p>

Silence.

"Anyone here?" I asked.

Silence.

"Oh well." I said to myself, quietly.

I went upstairs to take a shower. After that, I went into the kitchen since I haven't ate since, like, forever.

I saw a note scribbled that was laying on the counter.

_Parker -  
>I'm going out to the Quake, Piper's there. No idea where Prue is. Keep your nose out of trouble - I guess.<br>Phoebe_

Okay, neglect, I get. No I'm totally kidding.

I ate left overs and just looked around, very lazy. Everything changed.

_"Parker."_ I heard a voice say.

I turned around. Who's in the house?

"Is someone there?" I asked, quietly.

_"Parker, it's me."_ said a soft, loving voice. It was Grams's voice!

"Grams?" I asked, getting up. I went to a drawer and opened it, grabbing a kitchen knife - just in case.

I stood in the doorway.

"Grams, is that you?" I asked. I think I'm going insane!

_"Yes."_ she replied. And I could not believe what happened next - Grams, looking like a ghost figure.

_"Why do you have a knife?"_ she asked.

"I got scared?" I replied.

She laughed slightly. _"You've watched to many scary movies, am I right?"_

I thought for a moment, putting the knife back on the counter. "Maybe so. Grams, why are here?"

_"You and your sisters are now the Charmed Ones."_ she told me.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

_"You four have a lot on your plates now. Do you know how hard it will be?"_ she asked.

I shook my head no.

_"Demons and Warlocks, and many others will come after you, for your powers." _Grams started, and she gave me this, lesson about the vanquishing and the Book of Shadows. She explained that I accidently summoned her.

_"The book, can protect itself."_ Grams told me, before she left. _"You'll find out more later. I promise." _Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>*MORNING*<strong>

I was sitting in the kitchen with Piper. Piper was cooking (well, more of preparing) food and watching a show about the Salem Witch Trials. I wasn't listenting until I heard that some accused witch got struck by lightning. The people who accused her as a evil witch thought this was a sign that all witches are bad or something.

"'Morning." Prue's voice filled the room. "What are you two watching?"

Piper turned off the TV quickly. "Nothing, just a show."

"About witches?" Prue asked. "Are you worried that you'll be burned to stake?" she asked, as she poured tea into a glass.

Piper laughed nervously. "Yeah right."

"No." I said simply. Really, I'm not. There's good witches, and bad witches. But I can tell Piper is confused if she was: a) A good witch or b) A bad evil witch.

Since she's my sister and we're both alike (like caring, sarcastic, etc.), I know she (and her other sisters) are good.

"Oh, by the way, Andy called." I told her.

She stopped and looked at us. "When?"

"While you were in the shower." Piper answered.

"What did you say?"

"That, you were in the shower." I told her.

Prue looked like: Oh my God, I'm in some trouble.

"Bad date?" Piper asked.

"No, no, no, not at all. It was good." she answered.

Piper and I just nodded.

"Well, you know, dinner, movie . . . sex." she added.

"Excuse me? On your _first_ date?" she asked. Then she told me: "First date sex is not okay, Parker."

I nodded. "But really, Prue, the _first_ date?"

"You slease!" Piper and I said at the same time.

"It wasn't exactly our first date." Prue defended.

"High school doesn't count. That was a decade ago." Piper told her.

"Spill it!" I told Prue.

Prue walked away.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Piper asked, as we followed our big sister.

"No. Actually, that good. Well . . . amazing, but that's not the point." she answered, grabbing a piece of paper.

"I told myself that things will be different. You know, that we will take it _slow_. It shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue slept with Andy." I answered.

"Thanks a lot, Mouth." Prue said.

"You weren't gonna tell me?" Phoebe asked Prue. "You told Piper and Parker but not me? Family meeting."

"Speaking of last night, what time did you come home?" Prue was changing the subject.

"No no no, do _not_ change the subject." Phoebe told our older sister, as we followed her into a room.

"Then why dodge the question?" I asked.

"It was probably after three." Piper said.

"I must still be in New York time." Phoebe defended.

"Actually that would make it later." Prue corrected her, as she sat down.

"Or maybe you and Alec -"

"Who's Alec?" I asked. I know Prue didn't know this either, since she had a confused look.

"Some guy Phoebe hit on at Quake." Piper answered.

"Excuse me, he hit on me, remember the vision thing?" Phoebe defended herself again.

As I looked back at Prue, I saw a old woman. She was transparent. She had her hair curled up and had 50s style clothing on I believe.

"Uh, miss?" I asked her. She turned and smiled . . . then disappeared.

"Parker?" Prue asked.

"I can see dead people . . . OH! No wonder why I saw Grams last night!"

I covered my mouth five seconds later. I didn't tell them, since I forgot.

"Grams? What?" Piper said, confused. "And you see dead people?"

"You two, stop using your powers. I thought we agreed on this." Prue said.

"Well, sorry, I can't help it!" I said. I love Prue, I really do, but she can annoy me or get on my nerves sometimes. She's more of a mom - not a sister. A stubborn, sometimes mean and bitchy mom.

"Yeah Prue, we actually didn't agree. You did. All by yourself. You laid down the law." Phoebe told her.

"Huge difference." I added.

"Phoebe, Parker, our powers are _not_ toys." Prue said.

_"Parker needs to grow up."_ Prue said.

"Shut up Prue!" I said. She looked at me. So did Phoebe and Piper.

"Parker! I didn't say anything." she said.

"Yeah, you did. You said: _"Parker needs to grow up.""_

"I didn't say that. I - thought that. Wait, how did you know?"

"I read your mind I guess." I answered. "Anyway, Pheebs and I aren't playing with them, we can't control them, big deal!"

She ignored this. "We have to be careful, this could get us killed."

"She's right we don't want anymore warlocks finding us." Piper agreed.

"It was just a lousy prememation, Parker just saw dead people and can read means, big deal! Nobody died." Phoebe defended.

"Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better then us." I added.

"And FYI, I didn't do nothing last night. That I'm ashamed of, anyway." Phoebe said to Piper and Prue.

"There's another reason we have to be careful." Prue said. "Andy thinks someone is abducting women like, us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He thinks warlocks aren't the only ones that are after us."

"Grams told me that too." I muttered.

"And FYI, I'm not ashamed." Prue said, more to Phoebe.


	6. I've Got You Under My Skin 2

**EPISODE: I'VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN  
>SEASON: 1<br>EPISODE: 2**

**PART: 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I got kind of lazy writing this since it's a Monday and I got school . . . so. . .<em> .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARKER'S POV<strong>

Phoebe and I were with Piper at the church. The three of us were talking about the Prue/Andy sleeping-sex thing.

"Pheebs, you know it's not normal for Prue having sex on the first date." I reminded Phoebe, as we helped Piper with the food.

"Well, everything's changing, since, we've been - you-know." Phoebe said, as she handed a tray to a lady.

"You-know?" Piper asked.

"C'mon, you've never had sex on a first date? Neither of you?" she asked.

"Phoebe, I'm 17 and a virgin, remember?" I answered.

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "Forgot."

_Of course I didn't._ Phoebe thought.

"Phoebe!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You thought I had sex already?"

"No - yes." she admitted. I gave her a look.

"No. Have You?" Piper asked her. Phoebe ignored that, but gave a small smile.

"Just don't answer that." I told her.

"Well not that often. I'm a witch now," she went on, and we saw a man, when I gave him a tray, anyway.

"Hey...?" Phoebe tried to save herself. He went away.

_Crazy girl._ he thought.

"What's the matter with you are you out of your mind?" Piper asked her. "He could've have taken that seriously!"

"Sorry." she said.

"I think we just need to be extra careful, that's all. In bed, and out." Piper told us.

"Yeah yeah. . . ." I said carelessly.

My sisters were at Quake (I think), so I was in the attic, seeing how I can control my powers.

I was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

I found the page, and this power was called, "Telepathy".

The definition of this power was: _the ability to sense and manipulate the thoughts of another being. _

The trigger was concentration. Oh wow. So, try not think of any others? I could try that next time.

I decided to practice on my freezing nonsense.

I went downstairs, into the kitchen.

I poured out some water into a drinking glass. I gestured my hands to freeze it.

Didn't work. I tried again. This time, it did it.

I tried to unfreeze it, and I did! I think the trigger was using hand gesture.

* * *

><p>Prue, Piper and I went to were Phoebe was at. She was kidnapped by Janva. He's this person that turned one of our friends, Brittany into an old woman, I guess. There's no time to explain.<p>

"We gotta get her out of there." I said, as we stopped running from the car.

_But where is she?_ I wondered.

"Maybe we should call the police." Piper suggested.

"They won't get here in time." I told her, thinking about Phoebe.

"Besides, only we can stop him." Prue pointed out.

"But the Power of Four. We need Phoebe." Piper also pointed out.

I heard Phoebe's bloodcurdling scream. PHOEBE!

The three of us busted in the building, and we saw Janva and Pheebs, who was tied up. This Janva bitch was going to turn her old.

Prue threw him back into a wall. Piper and I ran over to Pheebs and began to untie her.

"Piper, Parker . . ." Phoebe muttered. I wasn't paying attention to Prue and Janva, but I knew there was some sort of fight going on.

We got Phoebe free, but Janva was busy turning Prue into a – whatever.

"Grab the mirror, Prue!" I heard Phoebe warning our sister.

She grabbed it and put it in front of her eyes, and Janva got hit with the, beams I guess in his eyes. Payback's a bitch.

Piper, Phoebe and I ran over to Prue, going behind her.

We started to recite the spell. We had to say it twice for him to vanish.

"_Evil eyes look unto thee, _

_May they soon extinguish be, _

_Bend thy will to the Power of Four, _

_Eye of Earth, evil and accursed_."

The cops came. Andy and our friend Darryl was there. We started to tell Andy about the demon (not telling him about our magic and powers), but he went off on us. "You're lucky to be alive, this guy's a stalker." blah blah blah.


	7. Thank You For Not Morphing 1

**Episode: I've Got You Under My Skin  
>Season: 1<br>Episode: 2**

**Part: 3**

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch. I forgot where I was for a moment. I'm like that a lot, forgetting I'm somewhere. Phoebe thinks that's funny. Haha.<p>

I remembered that Prue, Piper and Phoebe went to some party. I didn't go. It was like a adult party and I'm not the party time, I'll admit that.

"Hello?" I heard Prue's voice from the front. "Parker? Are you in here."

"In here." I yawned, coming into her view. She wasn't looking at me though.

"What?" I asked, turning around. I saw a big ass dog on the stairs, barking at us.

"Parker did you bring this home?" Prue asked.

"Hell no." I answered, my eyes were on that dog.

Prue grabbed my hand, and I followed her, backing up with her, then we ran out of the house. I'll admit, that dog scared me. I didn't notice the dog, either so. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

My sisters and I were in our house, Phoebe was snacking.

"So, how big was this dog?" Phoebe asked us.

"Huge." I replied.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the scratches at the attic door?" Prue asked.

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper asked, preparing her food. "Parker, didn't you see it?"

I was opening up a cabinet so I can snack on something. "No, I was too busy napping." I answered, eating from a bag of barbeque honey chips, yummy.

"Someone obviously left the front door for him to get in." was Prue's theory, looking at Phoebe when she said this.

"Why do you _always_ assumed it was me, what about Piper?" Phoebe defended herself.

"Not it." Piper shot at her.

Prue looked at me.

"Don't look at me I didn't do shit." I defended myself, raising my free hand in surrender.

"Well it's not a big deal, we checked the house, nothing is missing except my new Christmas CD." Phoebe assured us.

I raised a eyebrow. Who would want that anyway? (I'm just saying.)

"Now, this is really creepy if the dog came in the house, then it has to have an owner." Piper said. "No dog I know can open that door," Piper nodded her head _slightly_ to the front door. "Let alone reach the top shelf."

"Hey maybe we should get a security system." Phoebe suggested.

"No, they are way to expensive." Prue told her. "Besides, everything that's happened, Andy will be checking us—"

"Oh, so you told your boyfriend?" I teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, Parker." Prue told me sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said carelessly.

"So, what should we do?" Piper asked.

"Well, we could rely on our "vicious" cat to protect us or we could just remember to lock the doors. . . . _especially _when our teenage sister is too lazy to lock the doors and doze off instead." Prue suggested, and also totally burned me.

"Hey, I actually did lock the doors! Honest." I defended, remembering.

I really did lock the doors. Oh well, she probably won't believe me anyway.

Prue rolled her eyes and walked off. What a diva. (Just kidding – I think.)

Phoebe had a great idea and locked the door behind Prue.

Prue came back a minute later, trying to get it. Phoebe and I smirked at this.

"Unlock the door, Phoebe." Prue said. Piper smiled, not believing this.


	8. Thank You For Not Morphing 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy thinking about my fucked up life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE: THANK YOU FOR NOT MORPHING<br>SEASON: 1  
>EPISODE: 3<strong>

**PART: 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARKER'S POV<strong>

Prue unlocked the door, and there were, crows in the house.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

The birds flew out.

"Are they, friends of yours?" Dad asked.

"Okay then, that was weird..." I said, as we went into the house.

Dad was showing us the picture of when we all went out to have a picnic, I was only a few months old, so I don't remember it. But Piper, Phoebe and dad were laughing.

"Okay, there was a window left open so that's probably how..." Prue started, but didn't finish. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Remember this?" Piper asked, handing her the picture.

"Yeah, family picninc." Prue said. "It rained,"

"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home, and we had the picninc right here in the living room." Dad added. "Remember that, Prue?"

"Bitterly." Prue replied.

"Prue, don't be like that." I insisted.

Dad picked up another picture. "This one," Dad started. "This one was from one of your piano recitals." he walked over to Prue.

"Not a very good shot, my fault." Dad admitted, referring to the angle the picture was shot. "I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding Parker and holding her breath, she was born later that day, actually."

"Yeah..." I muttered. Phoebe smirked at that.

"You see there?" Dad asked Prue, handing the picture to her and pointing at something. "There's her right there."

"I never noticed that before." Prue noticed, for the first time.

He picked up another picture and held it up, showing it to us. It had all of us in it. Mom, Grams, Prue at age eleven/twelve, Piper probably nine, Phoebe was probably seven and I was only like a year old maybe. But no Dad.

"It used to be a three by seven." Dad told us.

"Yeah, I think Grams cut you out." I told him.

"There's more stuff in the attic." Phoebe said.

"Grams left us so many things," Piper sighed.

"That's not _all _she left us..." I muttered.

"Parker, don't go there." Prue warned.

"What? It's not like he doesn't already know." Phoebe defended me.

"And I'm sorry, but it is kind of a relief to _talk_ to someone about it..." I said quietly.

"Uh, does anyone want coffee?" Piper asked. Dad sat down by me and Piper.

"Yeah, it's like one day I'm just an ordinary person and the next, I am a witch!" Phoebe said.

"Dad, do you take cream or sugar?" Piper asked him, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"I mean, Parks and I just read from the book and, WHAM!" Phoebe gestured her fist into her hand. "We are witches. The only thing is... I got stuck with the power to see the future..."

"...And I got stuck with seeing dead people and reading minds..." I added.

"How is that?" Phoebe finished.

"Well, your mother always said that it was one of the most, desirable powers, Phoebe. And Parker, having telepathy, she said it would be very important with all the, evil minds and communicating the dead without using any spells or somewhat? That's rare." Dad told us.

"Unless you see things you don't desire..." Phoebe added.

"And getting a big headache with the telepathy with the annoying cunts, and seeing things unpleasant..." I told Dad. I remeber seeing an old woman, well, probably late 40s, early 50s I don't know. But she was dead, and on one dside of the face, she looked... fucked up.

"How long have you known?" Phoebe asked.

"About our powers." Prue translated, and Piper was standing next to her.

"I didn't." Dad said. "I mean, I knew there was a possibility, that's why I came back, to find out. Must've happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yup." Phoebe answered. "Parker and I just read an incantation from the book, and-"

"Phoebe!" Prue warned her.

"Aahh... The Book of Shadows, not exactly _some _reading, is it still up in the attic?" he asked. "I haven't seen it in years... can I have a look?"

Piper and Prue looked at him.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Prue, what exactly are you accusing me of?" Dad asked her.<p>

"C'mon Prue, take it easy." Phoebe said to her.

"Are you kidding me? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS?" Prue exploded.

"Let's just take a deep breath, and calm down here," Piper started to suggest.

"Save it Piper." Prue shot at her. She looked at Dad.

"Look, he decides to come back to a house that he hasn't step foot in 20 years, and now he wants to know where the Book of Shadows is?"

"You're just looking at something to blame him for." I told Prue.

She ignored me. "Admit it," she told Dad. "Why are you here?"

"Stop." Piper told Prue.

"For the first time in your life Victor, tell them the truth." Prue told Dad.

"Alright, fine." Dad said. "You're right. I _am_ after the book, that is the exactly reason why I came back."

Oh my God, you monster.

"Dad..." Phoebe started.

"But I'm _not _after it for what you're thinking for." Dad told us.

Oh, good.

"It would make it easier for you Prue, wouldn't it?" Dad asked it. "If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry I dissapoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah right." Prue told him, not believing.

"To protect us from what?" Piper asked.

"From yourselves." Dad answered. "I, I want that damn book, it's when the Power of Four started, and it's where it must end."

"It's, the part of us, it's part of who we are." I told him.

"That's what your mother believed, too." Dad told him.

_She's so much like her mother, it's like talking to her all over again. _Dad thought about me.

"Before they killed her." Dad added.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"You have no idea, what evil is out there." Dad told us.

"Oh I think we have a pretty good idea," Prue retorted.

"Listen to me Prue. The book, is a magnet for _evil_. As long as you _have_ them, as long as you _use_ them, you are in danger. All of you." Dad reasoned.

"You are unbelievable!" Prue told him, walking to him, a few inches away from him. "After all these years of being absent from our lives, you decide to just pop back in and tell us how _we _live?"

"I didn't even want you to have your powers in the first place. I _battled _with your grandmother a year after your mom died! She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I fought hard for you, _hard_. Your grandmother was too strong." Dad told us.

"Wait." Piper stopped the show. "You blamed Grams for why _you _disappeared, twice from us? She raised us! She raised Parker the most because you weren't there!"

Phoebe and I were silent. This is awkward.

"What she do, put a spell on you?" Prue asked him.

"Nothing sure of that would ever keep me away." he told her. "You have to believe me. All I want is what's best for you." he turned and walked a few steps away.

"Phoebe, Parker? You believe me?"

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to believe, but your reasoning is strong."

"Parker!" Prue said, getting a little angry with me.

"We've done fine without you." Prue told him.

"Prue, you _can't_ fight this. I couldn't!" Dad told her.

"I'm not you." Prue told him. God she is so stubborn.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Are you sure your gonna protect your sisters forever?"

"We'll protect each other." Phoebe told him.

"Then you'll die together!" Dad said.

"No one can hurt us as bad as you!" Prue told him. She used her powers and sent him straight into an archway, making him fall.

He got up, and looked at us.


	9. Thank You For Not Morphing 3

_**Damn school & damn homework. Teachers must hate us? Well, here's part 4! Next is the fourth episode (Dead Man Dating).**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE: THANK YOU FOR NOT MORPHING<br>SEASON: 1  
>EPISODE: 3<strong>

**PART: 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARKER'S POV<strong>

I was about to walk up the stairs, when Phoebe stopped me.

"Parker, the neighbors, they're shape-shifters!" Phoebe told me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"So, we need to vanquish them?" I asked Phoebe.

"Yes!"

"Who?" Prue asked.

"The neighbors, they're shape-shifters!" Phoebe explained.

"Cookies?" I heard Cynda's voice. I turned around and saw her smiling, offering. Piper was standing next to her.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Uh... I forgot something and Prue is very dissapointed... be right back!" I made up and excuse, going up the stairs and to the attic.

I heard two more voices, one of them belonging to Dad.

I found the Book of Shadows and flipped through it. Pages later, I found a spell to vanquish our evil neighbors.

I looked over it a few times.

__When in the circle, that is home,  
><em>_Safety's gone and evil's roam.  
><em>_Rid all beings from these walls,  
><em>_Save us sisters four, now heed our call.__

"Alright, okay..." I said to myself, running down the stairs. I saw Cynda as a demon, Dad wearing the protection ring, another shape-shifter was Dad and Fritz was just standing there.

"Parker now." Prue told me.

"_When in the circle, that is home," _I started. "_Safety's gone and evil's roam. __Rid all beings from these walls, s__ave us sisters four, now heed our call." _

I started to repeat the spell, it was starting to work. "_When in the circle, that is home, s__afety's gone and evil's roam._"

Dad was, hurt? Well, it was hurting him a little too.

"Daddy!" Phoebe said.

"It's okay, it's working!" Dad said.

_"Rid all beings from these walls, s__ave us sisters four, now heed our call._"

After the shape-shifters dissappeared, we ran over to our Dad. Well, Phoebe, Piper, and I kept our distance, while Prue helped him up.

"You four are growing up, I can't let you."

"It's okay, Daddy." I informed him.

"We're just your little girls - as witches." Prue told him, smiling.


	10. Dead Man Dating 1

**Merry Christmas! Here's your gift!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE: DEAD MAN DATING<br>SEASON: 1  
>EPISODE: 4<strong>

**PART: 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen, helping Piper with the invations for Prue's surprise party - the Phoebe was supposed to mail out a week ago.<p>

Speaking of the devil, she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said, then saw what we were doing.

"What are you doing? Prue's coming down!" Phoebe worried, starting to clean up.

"Well, you were supposed to send them out last _week_." I reminded her. "The party is Friday!"

"We're on schedule. The-" I started to lose interest in what Phoebe was saying.

"That's because we did all those things." Piper told Phoebe, putting something in the trash.

"Gosh Phoebe, you should start being... what's the word, organized?" I suggested.

"Oh, and you could get her something else then your tradtional gift." Piper added.

"What's my traditional birthday gift?" Phoebe wondered.

"A birthday card. Three days late." I answered.

"Yeah... Well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one." Phoebe told us.

Whatever.

"You know what? I'm just gonna tune you two out." I told them, going to the fridge.

Suddenly, the faucet started to run.

"Parker, stop it." Piper told me.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

Then, the faucet shut off.

"Freaky." I muttered.

Prue came into the room.

"Morning." she greeted.

"Morning." Phoebe greeted back. "Hey I forgot to ask, how was your date with Andy?"

Prue looked at her. "Great. Until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa." she answered, putting her orange juice on the counter.

"Oohh, this is gonna be interesting." I said, smirking.

"For this weekened? You didn't say yes, did you?" Piper questioned.

"Well, my body did. Screamed it, actually." Prue admitted. "But, I don't know I just have to think about it."

"What's to think about?" Phoebe wondered.

Piper and I looked at her. She caught this.

"I mean um, you, you could be right. Going away with a guy is like, is like,"

"Bringing them home to mom and dad." Piper said.

"Or, it's like your married." I came up with. Then the water in my water bottle exploded, getting Phoebe, Prue and Piper wet.

"What the hell?" I wondered.

"Your dry." Piper observed. "Why's that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "No idea."

Prue glared at me.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'll just, go..." I said, leaving the room.

I walked up the stairs, going straight to my room, lying on my bed, watching TV.

What felt like hours later, Piper called for me.

"Parker! Get down here!"

I groaned, going downstairs, seeing Piper holding the paper.

"Did you know that Phoebe is doing a job, involving physics?" she asked, letting me see the add.

I shook my head.

"That's it, we're getting her." Piper said. I nodded and we both left the house.

* * *

><p>We got to a hotel, seeing Phoebe. She was holding up a jar of money, shouting after someone.<p>

"You want me to lie next time, just say so!"

"Phoebe, what the hell?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked, acting innocent. She then saw Piper, and put her money down.

"Piper, Parker... Hi. I am so busted, are I?" she asked.

"Are you out of your mind, again?" Piper asked her.

"No... I am the 'Amazing Phoebe'." she answered.

"This is not funny, our powers are supposed to be a _secret_." Piper told her.

"Relax, they didn't hire me because they thought I was a witch. They hired me because they think I'm a physic!"

"You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, remember the consequences!"

"No, I'm doing this for Prue!" Phoebe defended. "It's to pay for her present, it's completley selfless!"

They kept bickering.

"Which one of you is the physic?" a man asked. He was young, and I think Korean.

"She is." Piper pointed at our sister.

"Yes, I am." Phoebe said.

"God Phoebe..." I muttered.

"Oh good, I've been trying to communicate with every physic in this city, you were my last chance." he explained.

Wait a minute... he's dead.

"You're dead."I clarified.

He nodded.

"I'm a "physic" too, but I'm... a medium instead." I explained to him. He seemed hopeful now, with his little expression.

"Phoebe? What are you doing?" a man came up to us, probably her boss. "You got customers waiting!"

"Please, you're the only ones who can help me." he pleaded.

"Would you back off we're trying to have an argument here!" Piper shot at him, while the man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you two?" the man aksed.

"They're uh, just leaving." Phoebe explained, smiling. "Bye go, now."

Piper groaned as we both left, the ghost walking in the middle of us.

"What a minute, I still need your help!" the man told us.

"Yeah yeah, talk to my sisters." Piper told him.

"Piper, don't be so rude, he's, dead!" I told her.

"Not you, too." Piper moened.

We walked out the door and down the steps.

"Please, help me I was murdered last night!"

"Stop harrasing us, buddy." Piper told him.

"Piper!" I tried to reason her.

"Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me!" the man begged.

"I'm in." I told him.

"All you have to do is come to Chinatown and see for yourself!" the man told us.

"No thanks." Piper said, then a bike was going to go through him.

"Look out!" Piper said, and the bike and it's rider went through him. Now Piper believed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me." Mark thanked us.<p>

"Well, when you wouldn't leave our doorstep I didn't have much of a choice. And Parker didn't either since she said she'll help." Piper sighed.

Mark was leading us to his corpse. And he was actually Chinese, my bad.

"Please, I don't have much time. Someone has to find my body before it's too late." Mark begged.

"What do you mean, "too late"?" I asked.

"It's a Chinese myth - or at least I thought it was a myth." Mark started to explain. "It's called," he spoke in Chinese so I didn't know what he said. "When the Gates of Hell open. We're almost there."

"The Gates of Hell? I don't understand." Piper told him.

"If the gatekeeper, Yama captures my soul before my body is properly buried, he'll take me to Hell. Forever." Mark explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." I said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, Parker." Piper said to me. "But, you said you were murdered can-"

"Yama doesn't care if your good or evil, he just wants souls." Mark interuppted Piper's question. "I should've listen to my mother..."

We stopped and Piper gasped. We saw a body, it was burnt.

"Dayum, is that you?" I asked.

Mark nodded. Then he gasped, "Yama."

Piper and I looked up. I found out I had a mental shield, so I mentally froze his thoughts.

He looked at us, confused.

"What did you do?" Mark asked.

"I mentally froze his thoughts, which won't last long." I explained. Piper then froze him.

"What-?" Mark started.

"I just froze him." Piper interuppted.

"How long does it last?" Mark asked.

"Not long, run!" Piper shouted, and the three of us ran back to the manor.


	11. Dead Man Dating 2

**EPISODE: DEAD MAN DATING  
>SEASON: 1<br>EPISODE: 4**

**PART: 2**

* * *

><p>Phoebe and I were standing in front of the bathroom door.<p>

Phoebe knocked on the door. "Prue you can't do this, Piper's gonna be crushed!"

"I'm gonna be crushed?" Piper came into the rooml confused.

Prue opened the door, she got out of the shower. Her short black hair was up and her body was covered with a white towel.

"The party is off." Prue told her.

"What party?" Piper asked, innocent.

"She's on to us, the resturant called while we were out." I answered.

"Oh." Piper said. "Is that why you were so upset earlier?"

Prue gave her a, "are you fucking kidding me?" look. "Let's just say this hasn't been a great day."

"Does it have anything to do why Andy has been calling all night?" Phoebe asked.

Mark strolled in. "Parker, what did you say was today's paper was?" he asked me.

"Hey, I'm practially naked here." Prue shot at him, annoyed.

"Whoops, sorry." Mark apologized.

"Don't be so rude, Prue. He's fucking dead." I reminded her.

"What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?" Phoebe asked Piper and me.

"The name's Mark, and I'm _not _a drunk." Mark sighed, offended.

"He's a ghost." Piper answered. "It took Parker and a bike rider to ride through him to make me believe, but he's a ghost."

"Excuse me, a _what_?" Prue asked, not believing.

"A ghost. He was murdered and he needs our help." I answered, slowly.

"Why else could we see him?" Piper asked.

"Well, he can see _us, that's_ for sure." Phoebe said, taking her jacket and putting it partically in front of Prue.

"HEY!" Prue shouted.

"Out of all the days to be a dead man..." Mark sighed.

"Are you sure this guy's really a ghost?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." I answered. Piper even threw her cup through him. NOW the two believed us.

* * *

><p>"How could we be sure that the guy doesn't belong in Hell?" Phoebe asked. We were sitting in the kitchen, with the door closed. Mark wasn't with us.<p>

"Because we can see him, he's an innocent." Piper explained.

"We have to protect him." I added.

"Protect him from what? He's dead." Prue stated.

"All we have to do is make sure that Mark's family gives him a proper burial so he could move on to, wherever he moves on to." Piper told them.

"Okay, so, call the police and let them know where the body is." Prue suggested.

"I already did." I told them.

"I'm, just gonna give a lot a time before I notify Mark's mom..." Piper said.

"Talk to her?" Phoebe asked. "Talk to her and tell her what? That you're a witch and that you and your sister is in touch with her dead son?"

"No, I'm just going to tell her to have a funeral, as soon as possible." Piper answered.

"Before Yama can get Mark's spirit." I added. Phoebe looked at me like I was crazy. Then the phone rang.

Phoebe answered. "Hello? ... Oh, hi I can't really talk right now. ... It's important? ... Okay I'll be up there. ... Alright bye."

She hung up. "It's my new boss calling I gotta run." Phoebe explained, then left us.

Prue stood up. "Ah, ah okay so when you called the police Parker, you didn't talk to Andy, did you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, it was someone else." I answered.

"Why, did you decide to not go with him?" Piper asked.

"No. Actually I decided to go." Prue told us. "And then I went and found him, having dinner with his ex-wife."

We were confused. "His what?" Piper asked.

"Yeah... you wouldn't think he would've remembered to, you know." Prue told us. We both nodded.

Mark's head popped into the door. "How's it going in there?" he asked.

That scared all of us. He caught on.

"Sorry." he apologized, then dissapeared.

"Don't these guys knock?" Prue wondered.

"He's dead." I reminded her.


	12. Dead Man Dating 3

**EPISODE: DEAD MAN DATING  
>SEASON: 1<br>EPISODE: 4**

**PART: 3**

* * *

><p>Piper, Mark and I walked into the kitchen. The cops had found Mark's body.<p>

I turned the TV on, and we all were watching it.

_"Although police say that the body was burned beyond reconiztion, personal belongings found at the scene had helped them." _the reporter said. _"They identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown-"_

They showed a picture of the criminal. He was probably the one who killed Mark.

"Whoa." I said.

"It can't be, that's the guy who _killed _me." Mark said.

Ha, I was right.

Suddenly Phoebe gasped. She was having a vision.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I see him." Phoebe said, her eyes closed. "Wong, he's still alive."

"Of course he's alive, that's me they found!" Mark pointed out.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Prue asked.

"I, I see a sign. Quick, give me a pen!" she told us. I gave her a pen, and she wrote the sign on her hand.

"I don't understand, why would he want to kill me, I wouldn't do anything to him!" Mark said.

"Maybe he used you to fake his own death. You two do look somewhat alike." I suggested.

Phoebe scoffed. "What does that mean?" she asked Mark, showing the symbols.

"Woohun Imports, it's a warehouse over in Chinatown." Mark answered, translating too.

Piper looked at him. I think she likes him.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this guys, I think it's too dangerous." Mark told me and Piper. We went to Chinatown to the warehouse and we were inside. Piper dragged me along.<p>

"It's your only chance." she muttered.

"Alright, listen to me, if you go up there... the men put the trigger on me without even thinking," Mark was saying.

"I killed him." I finished. "Yeah, yeah we know. We're witches, remember?"

"But there's three thugs up there!" Mark tried to reason. We were walking up the stairs.

Piper was all like, "whatever."

"They have guns!" Mark tried again.

"Even better." Piper said, being sarcastic.

"Wait, he's got an amulent on the door, I can't get in." Mark noticed the spirit-amulent thing.

I took it off and dropped it.

"Nevermind." he said. "Aren't you scared?"

I smirked. "No." I answered.

"Well I'm terrifed. Just me, it's a good thing." Piper told us.

We busted in and she froze them very quickly as she could.

I took the paper and put it in one of the man's hands (probably Tony's). I took a step back from Piper.

"Say cheese." she said, and took a photo of him, and everyone unfroze.

We ran off fast, out the door and into Piper's car. We took off fast.

* * *

><p>The three of us were at the police station. Piper wasn inside while I stood out by her car, next to Mark.<p>

"Don't worry Mark, we'll keep you safe." I promised him.

"Thanks Parker, but really, you shouldn't."

"We're supposed to protect the innocent, that's what we, good witches - the Charmed Ones do." I told him.

Piper came out, and told us that they knew that Tony faked his death.

"My afterlife is in the hands of a cop named Andy?" he asked.

Piper sighed. "He's an inspector and he's very good. He'll know exactly what to do." Piper told Mark.

Mark complained that they still wouldn't know that the body would be his.

"Oh shut up Mark Piper put your name in too." I told him, reading Piper's mind.

"That's right, all we have to do is keep Yama away from you." Piper agreed.

"I don't know what to say." Mark smiled at Piper.

Piper smiled back. "Kepping a promise, am I?"

I giggled. Piper turned red in embarrasment as she opened the car door.

* * *

><p>I was in the house, when Mark and Piper came in.<p>

They were talking, and Mark told her he wasn't ready. Aww... I really do think they like each other.

I walked in. The two were looking at each other.

"Hey dead guy, hi sister of mine." I said.

They both laughed.

Then, it all happened too quickly. Two thugs came in and took me and Piper. We both screamed, yelped - whatever in shock as they were kidnapping us.

"No, Piper! Parker!" Mark screamed. "Somebody help!"

Mark's voice was cracking.

* * *

><p>Piper and I were back in the warehouse, but we were both tied up to chairs, back to back. Ah, just like a movie.<p>

"First time I saw the two of you, I thought you were ghosts." Tony said, loading his gun.

"Well, we're not." I told him. "Sorry about your luck, Satan."

He glared daggers at me. His thoughts spooked me a little, since he then wanted to kill me. But oh well.

"Parker." Piper hissed at me. "You know, these ropes are really tight, if you could just untie my hands?..." she tried to get free.

"You know, why did you kill Mark?" I asked.

"I needed his identity." he answered, pulling my hair, making my head go back. "You know, you smell like the ocean, I hate it."

"Oh shut up." I told him.

His grip was tighter. "Who else knows I'm alive, shortie?" he asked.

"None of your damn business!" I told him. He then put the gun at my temple.

"I, had plans! I had a boat to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life, you two screwed it all up!" he shot at us, removing the gun away from me, and took a step back.

A few awkward minutes later, there was a bang behind the door, what was going on?

Tony was alarmed. "I'll take the both of them! You shoot anyone who goes through that door!" he told his henchmen, who nodded in agreement and they went to t he door, only to be knocked down by Prue when the opened it.

Tony ran toward her and Phoebe, then Mark came.

He was shooting his gun, until Piper froze him, and the bullet.

"Thanks sis." Prue thanked Piper, and her and Phoebe started to untie us.

Then Tony unfroze and the bullet hit something. He turned around and saw us.

"Who are you people?" he asked, scared.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." I answered.

Prue flung him out of the room, down the stairs, and he was running away, still scared. He had thoughts, that he was going to die or something.

I heard sirens, then gunshots.

We sisters four plus Mark ran unto the balcony. Tony was dead, he was shot.

"I've never seen anyone be killed before." Piper said.

"Jeremy." Phoebe said.

"Janva." Prue added.

"Oh, and those shape-shifters." I said.

"Humans." she corrected us. Oh.

"We need to get out of here before Andy sees us." Prue said, and the three of us started to walk off.

We went down the wooden steps and started to run in an alley, when we met up with Tony's spirit.

"Whoa." I heard Tony say, as he and Mark were looking at each other. A stare down.

"But you're dead." Tony said in disbelief.

"Yeah so are you." Mark pointed out.

Yama appeared.

"Mark, I think you should get out of here." Piper told him.

Mark saw, but he grabbed Tony by the collar.

"Karma's a bitch." I told Tony.

"Make a wish you bastard." Mark spat at Tony, and shoved him into Yama's way, and Yama took his soul.

He was going to take Mark, but we defended him, so Yama went away.

* * *

><p>We were at Mark's funeral. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and I were standing up while the rest of the crowd was sitting in chairs. Mark even came to his own funeral, and his mother was crying. I felt bad.<p>

We were listening to the pastor who was speaking, and Mark was looking at his mother. He said that she saved his soul, then came over to us.

"Take it from me Prue, appreciate your birthday. They're precious." Mark told her.

"I will." Prue smiled.


	13. Dream Sorcerer 1

**EPISODE: Dream Sorcerer  
>SEASON: 1<br>EPISODE: 5**

**PART: 1**

* * *

><p>The four of us (sisters) were at Quake. We were sitting at a table, and Piper was off.<p>

"They have been going at it for almost an hour." Prue pointed out to a young couple, making out.

Phoebe and I turned around. Ew, get a room.

"They should get a room." I muttered.

"I hate being single." said Piper.

"Waitress coming through." I heard Skye's voice. "Special delivery."

"Hi Skye." I said, my voice was probabl more cheerful then Piper or Phoebe's.

"Hey, Skye," Piper said, sounding glum.

"Hiy, Skye." Phoebe faked her cheerfulness, making Skye's name rhyming to whatever she was saying.

"Hi, guys!" she said in a happy voice, giving us our drinks.

"Um, there's a mistake, I didn't order this." Prue told our friend, looking at her beverage.

"I know, it's from a secret admirer, he ordered it for you." Skye pointed to a man, who lifted his drink.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Skye replied. "I'm just following the bartender's orders. And apparently, he's been eyeing on you all night." she told the last part to Prue.

Prue handed Skye her drink. "Could you tell him it was sweet, but I'm not interested." she told/asked Skye. She added that it was flattering, but she was seeing someone.

Skye nodded. She took Prue's drink, and walked off.

"So does it mean your going to get serious with Andy?" Phoebe asked. Prue shrugged.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in school. No, I take that back, I was in the hallway, at my locker. I was sitting on the ground, talking to my friend Kyle Gwydion. He's the youngest son of his family. He had six older brothers and his dad is the seventh son out of Kyle's six uncles as well.<p>

Kyle was bitching about how he felt like he was forgotten, since he's growing up in the shadow of his other brothers, and that his parents didn't love him or something.

"Kyle," I started. "I have no parents. Well, my mom is dead, and my dad abandoned me. Plus, my grandmother died like, seven or six months ago, and all I have is my three older sisters."

"Yeah, at least your not neglected..." he muttered.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I remember when Grams was alive, and... yeah, well, you get the point."

"Yeah..." Kyle said slowly.

"And you know what I did?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I didn't give a fuck about it. I mean, yeah, I felt lonely, but I had other stuff to do..." I sighed.

Kyle nodded. "So you're telling me, not to give a fuck about it and do something else?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. But hey, you could also talk about it with someone."

"But I am now." he stated.

"Right."

"You know, you smell like... the ocean, have you gotten that before?" he asked.

I shruddered at the thought about that. Tony Wong told me that too. I nodded.

"And your eyes... they match the color of the sea, too." he added.

"Thanks, Gwydion."

"Anytime, Halliwell."


End file.
